Our World
by ColossalIsDead
Summary: What happens when many other worlds join to one? With a corrupt creator, a kid with the powers of a God, and many of his friends and enemy's. This is the tale of Spatha, and his journey to discover his true father, power, and fate. For this is Our World, Not Yours!
1. Chapter 1

Our World: Part 1 A Phantom In My Blood : Chapter 1:

Tuesday, December 18, 2018

10:02 PM

Our world is a story that has a lot of other stories in it. From DDLC, Metal Gear, God Of War, Dragon Ball, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Tekken, Dark Souls, ect. This will be a very filled story will a lot of parts. I hope to those who read it enjoy it, and thank you, for those who do. Now, let's go! (This story will make no sense at first, WARNING)

2017:7:18.

I have another nightmare from my bizarre past, another bloodbath. It seems more common then what you'd think, but it still makes my skin crawl. Who was I? What am I? Why am I a failure? Heh… I knew that question was quite obvious. Something wakes me up however… Please, No-

"AH!"… Well I woke up with a jolt huh?

"Arggg… Yare Yare, who the hell-?" It was my phone. Playing it's usual ring. It was my childhood friend, Sayori. ( More like Sayo-Nara!) I try to ignore it. *RING RING* *RING RING* God damn it… Fine!

I pick up the phone with all my power. "Hello?" Seemed about right.

"Hellllloooooo!? A-Kun, it's 7:27!" OH SHIT  
"Wait for real?! Oh fucking hell, I'm coming!" Without another thought, I race to put on my uniform, hearing my friend scream "Watch your naughty words!" as I drop my phone. The stairs stared at me… Haha. I used the guard as a skate ring and sled down the stairs with ease, toothbrush in hand. While I ready, a pleasant face enters my house. She just couldn't wait 3 minutes huh? I make my way to the bathroom, she follows, looking concerned.

"Oi! Can I pee in private?" I make a slight joke to ease the red on her face.

"EEEEK! Sorry A-Kun!" She rushed out with a large blush. Heh… Cute. As I grab my bag, Sayori takes my hand and leads me to a grey car seemingly packed with two other people. Monika? Shoulda know they were stealing me again. But I can't complain, having all these friends is nice.

Sayori opens the door to the car; With Yuri and Moni up front, Natsuki, Sayo and me in the back. It's a bit cramped, but we make it work.

Natsuki speaks up. "Alright Moni… FUCKING FLOOR IT!" With no other words, the car starts moving while Monika screams " ORA!" and we are all in awe as me go light speed with a fucking small electric car… God Damn it.

Welcome, To Our World!

Anthony ( Spatha) James Sizemore (?): Stand;?

Height; 6'2

Speed; ?

Power;?

Story; As far as you know, he's just a kid. And right now, that's all you need to know.

We make it to school before the bell (HOWWW?!) and enter it, going our separate ways until lunch.

My first class is American Gov. Boring. But at least I have it will my best chum, Nathan, (A total weeb). I sit down and he begins to speak in some broken snake tongue.

"Forget to pull out?" … What?

" The fuck? What does that mean? Let alone who? When? Where? Why?" I'm sleepy…

"A.K.A, you remembered you weren't wearing protection. As for who… *He winks* Sayori? For where, your gross ass bed. Finally, for why… Cause you're a horny teenager who sees her as a young, hot, babe that knows you *cough* personally…"

I'm fucking done with this guy.

"Hey, means I'm the first non-virgin of the group." I Stand Proud.

"WAIT FOR REAL?! YOU CUFFED?! NO SHIT! MY SON, BECOMING A SLIGHTLY LESS SHITTY BOY!"

"Oh fuck off, cunt. No, I didn't smash my best friend. We aren't even dating yet sooooo…" As much as that hurt me, it was true. I love Sayori, but I don't know how to come out and tell her. Besides, I'm almost positive she only likes me as a friend. 'You'll always be my dearest friend'… Ouch.

"Oh come on! She liked you for years! Just ask-"

"Nathan and Anthony, please stop talking." Our teacher, Ms. M, ended him before he said something else that was gay (thank god). I get through the class slowly, waiting for the bell until- *RING* finally. Alright, next class, gym. Something I had with Monika, and Sayori. And not gonna lie, I'm a little worried.

Nathan ?. Stand; ?

Height; 5'11

Power;?

Speed;?

Story; A close friend of AJ. Doesn't have to much to say for himself. Is in love with Natsuki.

I have always been a little scared of how people view my body. I mean, I wasn't fat but, I wasn't built like most of the kids here. Keeping up was always hard for me. Until a few days ago, where I had a massive growth in height. I had lost a few pounds, and looked a little buff even. Aye… But still, I wasn't the best looking dude.

I change into uniform, and leave the locker room to the gym, where two very pretty girls awaited me. I was a little hazy, so my guard was down.

"A-kun! C'mon, let's toss the basketball!" Sayori ran with the ball.

Some big kid ran in front of her, causing her to trip. Oh shit, my body moved itself to grab her.

"Ah!" I catch her along with the ball. "You alright?" She blushes as she looks into my eyes, her blue soul sparkling.

"Uhhhh Sayo?" She breaks the gaze. "Ah! Sorry! I was just surprised that's all." Figured. But it was worth a shot.

The clumsy girl paces back in forth for a bit, catching her breath. Monika shoots me a wink, with her famous smile.

" C'mon guys, let's play ball!"

That was a little awkward.

Our teacher, Mr.R made us play ultimate volleyball, something actually pretty fun. Until you loose, and get shit on by your own team. "Great… Another L for us huh?" I talk to myself, waiting for something to happen. A big kid yells at me, causing me to wake up from my daydream. "Hey, white boy! You got shit in your ears? Move out the way." He laughs at himself with his friends.

"Hey, Senpai." *Menacing*

A tall, very Japanese man grabs his shoulder.

"Eh? What do ya want?" He picks the Japanese man's face with his finger. "You wanna get fucked up or something? You and your tunnel snake looking ass hairdo?"

The Japanese man stood still, a red aura surrounding him.

"Ima ore no kono atama no koto nantsutta?!"

The man summons an armored looking monster, covered in hearts. He punches the big kid swiftly with it.

"DOOOORAAAA!" *SMASH!* His face gets remodeled completely from the impact.

Me, Sayori, and Monika both look in shock.

"N-N-Nani?!" What the hell was that thing?! Let alone, was that Josu- "Hey! If I ever see your ugly mug around here again, I'll mess up that pretty little face of yours even more… Now… Get outta here!" The man said.

"AHH! Fuck this shit, I'm out!" … Oh my god… What did I just witness?

Josuke Higashikata. Stand; Crazy Diamond.

Height; 6'2

Power; Stand User. Has the ability of restoration, and punching the hell outta someone in a matter a seconds.

Speed; He can land a few hundred punches that travel at 300km (130mph). So yeah, pretty damn fast.

Story; A bastard son of the infamous Joseph Joestar, Josuke Higashikata was born 12-12-1. He had a pretty rough childhood without a father figure, and has a knack for sticking by AJ's side. Josuke was a very lonely kid, until he had a deadly fever when he was 7, that caused him to develop his Stand, Crazy Diamond. Most of his friends consist of AJ, Sayori, Okuyasu, Koichi, Jin, Jotaro, and Giorno Giovanna.

Once the smoke had cleared, our teacher was pretty pissed at Josuke. I almost felt bad for him, but…

"Higashikata! What are you doing?! My office, now!" The teacher points toward his office. Josuke winks at me.

"Well, guess I'll cya later A-Kun." I laugh. "Sure JoJo, why not. But uh, what the hell did you just do?"

He looks at me with awkwardness. "You… You saw my Stand?" I look confused. "A Stand? What's that?"

Before he could answer, Mr.R yell at him again. "HIGASHIKATA! NOW!" Great, now Josuke looks pissed off. Can't wait to see what happens next… "Oh shut your trap, I'm just helping my friend. Besides, I clearly didn't hit him that hard, he's all good to go." I notice a third, pink and blue arm leaving his body, touching the big kids face as he tells the teacher to buzz off. "Hm… I suppose you are right, just be more careful next time, or I won't be so nice."

Mr.R leaves to call the other teacher, and while so, I notice Josuke heading towards me, waving his Stand's arm in the air like it meant nothing. "Can you really see this thing too?" I swallow my pride and answer honestly. "Yeah… A Stand..?"

He looks at with a wide mouth. "Wait for real? AJ, do you understand what this means?" That I can see a punching ghost? "No what?" Josuke hesitates to speak. "AJ… Y-You… Are a Stand User!"

To Be Continued…

Notes: Well. After 6 months of no uploads, I'm back. I hope this will turn around, cause I've been writing it for years. This may just seem like a weird Doki Doki x JoJo crossover, but trust me, there's more to this then meets the eye. I hope you all enjoy. Cya 'round for chapter 2! Enter; Two Face!


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start, I wanted to try something. I really like the intro, " Sono Chino Sadame". I thought it would be cool if this once, the intro had the lyrics! Since this part is called "A Phantom In My Blood", it seemed fitting. If you don't like it, I understand, I just wanted to try something new. Well, without further ado, let's begin, with a quick, introduction chapter to new characters, story, and badass moments. Enjoy!

(Jojo! Jojo! Jojo!)

Sora! Koboreochita futatsu no hoshi ga

hikari to yami no minamo suikomareteyuku

hikiau you ni kasanaru hamon

Hokori no michi wo yuku mono ni taiyou no michibiki wo

yabou no hate wo mezasu mono ni ikenie wo

(Jojo! Jojo! Jojo! Jojo! Jojo!)

Furueru hodo kokoro moetsukiru hodo atsuku

sono te kara hanate kodou karada minagiru yuuki de

mayou naki kakugo ni 'Kassai' wo!

~Sono chi no sadame~ Jojo

Sai! Wa nagerareta susumu shika nai

kimyou na rasen no naka korogaritsuzukeru

eien wo samayou boukensha

Kyoufu wo mitome tatsu mono ni ougon no tamashii wo

soshite deatta futari no tame ni tatakai wo

(Jojo! Jojo! Jojo! Jojo! Jojo!)

Maku ga aita you na owarinaki monogatari

inochi ga butsukaru hibana seishun no hibi wo terase yo

kimi to iu mirai ni 'Kouun' wo!

~Sono chi no sadame~ Jojo

Nidoto hodokenai karamiatta sadame

subete wa koko kara hajimatteita no sa

Furueru hodo kokoro moetsukiru hodo atsuku

sono te kara hanate kodou karada minagiru yuuki de

mayou naki kakugo ni 'Kassai' wo!

Maku ga aita you na owarinaki monogatari

inochi ga butsukaru hibana seishun no hibi wo terase yo

kimi to iu mirai ni 'Kouun' wo!

~Sono chi no sadame~ Jojo

(Jojo! Jojo! Jojo!)

Ba Bum!

I look at Josuke with a question. A Stand User? What's a Stand? Are Sayori and Monika ones too? Do I really have one? (psycho mantis?) But honestly, this is all a little to weird for my tastes. I just wanna go home, and see if I can have another one of those weird dreams.

"Huh… Maybe I should take you to Jotaro-San. He would know better then I. Being the fact, you can see my Crazy Diamond." The fucks a Crazy Diamond? "Hey!" Monika chimes in, crossing her arms. "You completely ruined our game! Not to mention, your short little outburst, just caused us to lose points!" Josuke ignores her, and grabs my shoulder.

"Hey, come follow me. I wanna show you something". *Wink* Sayori looks up at me with a sad look in her eyes. "A-Kun, are you really leaving? I wanted to talk to you about something kinda important…" I look at her with glee. "We can talk after school Sayo, just me and you, k?" Sayori's eyes light up. "Oh… Okay! I'll cya at your place?" I shake my head in agreement, Josuke practically drags me to the locker room. "Greato daze yo, AJ-Kun! Let's go meet Jotaro-San."

I follow him, taking off my shirt as I do so. I'm surprised all this is happening in one day, but I can't wait to meet this "Jotaro". Honestly. "Josuke-Kun, are you gonna explain more to me while I'm changing?" He gives me a vague answer.

"Only he knows about this weird Stand thing." Great… I have to meet someone new just to know what the hell is going on? Kinda bullshit in my opinion. But… I guess I'll suck it up and go, no matter how much I don't wanna skip class for something like this. " I have to make a quick phone call first- *He pulls out a cellphone* mind if I?" I sigh. "Can't we just meet this guy and get this over with?" Josuke frowns. "That's who I'm calling. Who else would it be?" Like I would know.

"Look man I dunno. Just, hurry, Okay?" Josuke nods, and dials a number on the phone. After a few seconds of ringing, I hear a deep voice from the phone. " Hello?" I shake. Who the hell-? "Aye! Jotaro-San! What's up?!" There's a pause of silence, before the man speaks up. "Josuke, I told you to only call me if you've found more Users or holes in the world."

"B-B-But I do have a Stand User!" I tune out of the conversation, letting my thoughts plague my mind. I… am just going along with this? Like it's an everyday thing… Huh… It just seems… Right… Maybe… Maybe this is the start to finding out my past, and what lies ahead in life for me, and God Damn It, if this doesn't seem life a future for me! All of my friends, my new ones. Will they help me? How will the tides turn..? Ah, Josuke. Right. "AAAAAAJJJJJJJJJ! Let's go! Jotaro-San is outside the school, waiting for us!" Well, no going back now I suppose. I nod and follow him the school doors. They burst open, letting the sweet, cold breeze mixed the sun hit my face. Alright, what's next?

? (Jotaro-San?). Stand; ?

Height;?

Power;?

Speed;?

Story;?

We walk down the stairs leading to a taxi, where a tall, buff man wearing a white hat, jacket, and pants. Jesus! This guy was huge! He musta been 195cm! He was decked out in maps, and a small backpack. He was obviously not from around here, but that didn't stop him from looking… Oddly charming to our town.

The man stood up completely, and began to walk toward me, giving off a menacing aura. He looked at me, waiting for response. "Ah, er… Hello sir! My name is Anthony Sizemore." I bow my head to show some sort of respect to the oddly shaped man. His deep voice swallows the sound from my ears. "Go aisatsu. Namae wa Kujo Jotaro." Ah, well he speaks… Japanese… I knew he was Japanese but still, I couldn't put my finger on it. "Kujo, Jotaro? It's a pleasure to meet you." He huffs to himself. "Hmph. We done with the proper introduction already? Yare Yare Daze… You had thinking I needed to be all formal, Josuke-Kun." Josuke laughs. "Hehe! He's a bit of stick like you, but a good guy." Jotaro looks at me a smile. "Heh. I coulda told myself that too." I jerk from my bow. " A… Arigatogozaimashita." Heh. "Well anyway- *Jotaro pulls his hat down* I suppose we should get to the point. I'm not here to be your friend, to give you advice, or to even tell you about the so called "Stand" you may or may not have. It's all something different. Josuke was just the bait. But now I understand. You… Son of the God of War, are the reason we all are here. Your evil, has spread to so many lands. So I'm gonna be short will you kid." A large, Purple man wearing some sort of weird battle armor, and floaty hair summons from his back. "… I'm here to but an end to it." What? "What?!" "ORA!" The ghost punches me in the face. "Argnn!" I feel the impact of more… Oh shit! "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA, OOOOOOOORRRRAAAAAA!" *BAM!* Next thing I know, I'm flying through the air, blood pouring from my mouth. "Ahhhgggna! *pant pant* What the hell… Was that for… You big, retarded, CLINT EASTWOOD LOOKIN ASS?!"

All words escape my mouth, until I realize… I'm… Floating..? You. Have finally activated me. I am your stand, your very soul. Now. Let's destroy this menace before he see's me. … Fine… I don't know what's going on… But I feel like this was meant to be. My Stand. So close to my soul. My breathing. Rippling like Hamon. Wait… What's Hamon? *Swoosh!* My Stand flies to Jotaro, giving him a deadly look of total chaos. "My, My… Looks like you finally showed yourself. It was only a matter of time. Let's get this over with. I hate doing annoying things." I stand, arching my back. Then, I see myself, 20 times over. What's going on? "ORA! *CLASH!* ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA, ORA!" His stand attacks mine, but I block it, and punch under it's chin. "Arg! Kono- Kono chikara!" My Stand let's loose, and begins rapidly punching the other Stand. "DORARARARARARARA! DORA! *SMASH!* Josuke looks in shock. "He has my battle cry?!" "MUDA!" *CLASH!* *CLASH!* "Oh… I guess not." Jotaro ready's himself for my next attack. "Ah, fine! Star Platinum, Za Warldo!" *Time stops*

"Yare Yare… This really is the man we've been looking for. I can't imagine a world without him." A tear forms in Jotaro's eye. "Maybe… Maybe we can set things right. I can see my daughter again, and we can live peacefully. AJ, I know you can't hear me, and I know you haven't a clue what's going on, but, I know you'll learn eventually. But for now… I gotta beat the shit outta you. No hard feelings, right? Hmph. Star Platinum! *CLASH* ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA, ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA, ORAAAAA!" *SMASH SMASH!* "Soshi te kiwa mokidasu." *Time resumes*

"Guwahhh!" WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? DID HE JUST TELEPORT?! I-I CAN'T FEEL MY… EVERYTHING… Yep, I'm blacking out… Oh no…

Josuke gives Jotaro a look of frustration. "You coulda at least told me your plan…" Jotaro picks me up, and carry's me on his back. "No. If I did, you would have completely ruined my plan." "So you punching him, a lot, was the plan?" Jotaro smiles. "Yep." Josuke laughs. "Well I liked it. Plus it worked. But what the hell was that stand? It was so… Different. But at the same time, was just like ours." Jotaro sighed, relieved he didn't have to find out himself what it did. "I do not know. But one things for damn sure, he can't be the only one with a Stand. Let alone it's power. It was… enormous…"

They both stood there in silence for a while, until Jotaro moved inside the school. Josuke followed, giving directions to him around the school. A group of girls walked by Jotaro and Josuke carrying my body. It just so happened to be Sayori, Monika, Natsuki, and Yuri all going to lunch. "OH MY GOD! IS THAT AJ?! IS HE OKAY?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Jotaro looked pissed off until, he snapped. "YAKAMASHI NA! ANATA WA TOTEMO MEIWAKUDA, ANATA WA BAKADA!" The whole group was quiet. "…Hai…" Josuke sighed. "Sorry about the big guy, he get's moody when people beat him up."

Jotaro Kujo. Stand; Star Platinum.

Height; 195cm

Power; Jotaro's Stand Star Platinum (The World) has the ability to stop time for a maximum of 5 seconds. In stopped time, only he can move in it. Depending on how much he uses the Stand, will determine how long time can be stopped for. A.K.A, the more it's used, the longer it can last.

Speed; Jotaro has the speed of light, and can punch so fast, it's almost as if time stopped…

Story; Kujo Jotaro, a 28 year old man that saved the world from the infamous DIO crisis. While he was a kid, Jotaro would read books about boats, or sea animals. His childhood was rough, not having his own father around made him a bit of a delinquent, but at least his heart is in the right place. Jotaro seems to have a past unknown from the common world, and may be one of the many stand users of the past to still be alive today.

AJ wakes up in the nurse office, Sayori and Jotaro are sitting next to him while they conversate with the Nurse.

Jotaro: "He fell on some stairs. Thus causing several broken bones. It would be best if he goes home for the day". The Nurse looks at him with question, but still allows AJ to be sent home.

Jotaro gets the note for school dismission, and grabs AJ with is arms. "Yare Yare Daze… I'm not carrying him all the way home".

Sayori laughs. "Well if worst comes to worst, I'll hold him". Jotaro sighs. "The only reason why Josuke isn't healing him is because of you". Sayori blushes, and follows Jotaro outside. AJ's house isn't to far away from the school, so they get there quickly. The house is nothing special, but is has memories. AJ lives alone, ever since his parents moved out when he was 16. His life consists of video games, drawing, eating, and watching anime. Today for him, has truly been different. The spirit the burns within him only shines when if the face of pure danger, so his life can sometimes become hectic. Sayori uses her spare key to enter, and prepares a small bed on the couch for AJ. Jotaro sits him down, and searches the house. "He's lived here all his life huh? Never thought I'd be able to catch a day of his daily life". Sayori sighs and leans on the wall. "His life is kinda sad. I love him but he… Is very unsocial, and that could lead to him being lonely in the future. I'm not gonna be here forever, so when I do leave, it'd be best if he had friends. I… Ah sorry, I'll stop rambling".

Jotaro looks at her with surprise. "You in love with him?" Sayori jumps. "W-WHAT?!" "Yare Yare… I shoulda known. Look I gotta go learn more about a stand user around here. I trust you have everything in order?" Sayori nods and sits next to AJ, sitting on the same couch as him and releasing stressful breaths into the air. She had been on the verge of crying for a while now, but she had to keep it in. In her mind, she was thinking… * OH MY GOD! I GET THE WHOLE DAY WITH AJ~ WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WILL HE EVEN LET ME STAY? I HOPE SO! PLEASE WAKE UP SOON AJ… please…*

About 15 minutes pass, and AJ finally comes back to the real world. Gushing and holding his head, he looks over in the kitchen, to see Sayori humming to herself, wearing my apron, and putting two slices of bagel into a toaster. The smell of bacon and eggs roamed throughout the house, causing AJ to smile to himself. Sayori looks over at him, and gasps. "Ah! A-A-AJ! Y-You're awake…" She looks down at her feet, blushing and showing a sad face. "Do… Do you want me to go home?" I blink. "What? N-No! Please stay…" She looks up with a glow around her face. "R-Really?!" I sigh. "Yeah". She jumps for joy, and continues her cooking. I try to stand up, but my breath is taken away in an instant. "Gah!" Sayori looks over with a worried look. "Hey! You stay in bed! You need to stay and rest! Don't move anything, Okay? said so". I remember the fight we both had, me and Jotaro. What the hell happened? What the hell is wrong with me… This is so bizarre… I hope everything gets cleared up soon. But for now, I should enjoy my time with Sayori. Maybe catch up for old times sake huh?

Sayori makes a plate, on it is a bacon, egg and cheese bagel with hash browns on the side, and a glass of chocolate milk. "Here ya go! I know you really don't eat breakfast, so I thought I'd be nice if you had some today". AJ blush and smile. "Y-Yeah! My favorite too… Thank you, Sayori!" "My pleasure!" She sits down the plate on the table, and sits herself next to me on the couch while I try to sit up to eat. At first AJ struggles to get up, but then he feels a small lift around his back. Sayori helps him get up and giggles to herself. "Hehe~ Just let me do the heavy lifting, kay?" AJ nod and she picks me up.

( Small note: I'm still figuring out if this is either a 1st or 3rd person story. I dunno quite yet, so bare with me, Okay?)

AJ eats his food, and Sayori watches in enjoyment. Some times passes, and it's almost 12:00 by the time I finish eating. Sayori twiddles her fingers and asks me a question. "Hey, AJ?" Her blue eyes glow while she stares at me. "Y-Yeah? Sayo? You Okay-" She jumps into my arms and starts to sob. I've never seen her like this… Other then… Or? Did that even happen… "Sayori? What's up?" She looks up. "I'm scared… Scared that I may like you more then you like me." Oh my God. Is this actually happening? This day has been so bizarre, and yet… We've been acting so causally chill about it! Just yesterday I was alone, at night, watching anime and wasting my life away and now I feel… I feel..? Like somethings closing in on us..? "Sayori… I feel the same way-" I can't hold it in. Somethings attacking, fast. "Sayori! Get DOWN!" I push us down, just avoiding the huge explosion from the front of my house. I look up to see a dark figure, posing at us like a sadist. His aura feels… Disturbing wrong… *Clap! Clap* Clap!* "Ho ho! You there… You could sense it couldn't you? My Stand… The World!" *WHAT?!* What the hell is going on… I need to protect Sayori… "No matter. Black! You deal with the kid, I'll go look for Jotaro Kujo!" I shake my head. "What?!" "Heh heh heh! Very well. I'll have a little fun with the girl too." The figure protests. "Hmph. Pervert. No, she's a bystander. Not that I care, but just work on the boy". The other figure jumps down from the top of my house, smirking to himself. He was wearing a black GI, and had crazy spikey hair. "Whatever. Go do your thing, I'll do mine." The other one jumps away without another word, and I'm left to myself, and Sayori. It hurts to stand up, but I still try to. "What are you planning on doing?" The Black figure raises an eyebrow. "You dare ask such questions to a God, mortal? Hm. I'm gonna teach you a lesion. In pain!" He charges up and powers towards me. I have no choice but to get up and fight. "AHHHHHHH!" *Clash!* Our fists clash into one another. My whole body hurts, but I have no choice but to fight! Black grabs my body and swings me upward after throwing a punch. "HUUYA!" I spit blood, but then grab his arm. "YOU'RE WIDE OPEN!" I twist his arm and shatter his head with a swift kick. He clearly is in no pain yet, I need to be mindful. "Now you've done it… Foolish mortal! DIE!" He rams me into the wall after teleporting behind me. I land back first into the kitchen wall , and weep in pain. "Now what will you do? Heh Heh… Time for punishment…" I laugh. "That's what you think." "Hm?" He looks around. "What are you talking about." I laugh more. "WHAT"S SO DAMN FUNNY?!" I give him a menacing look. "You just landed into my trap." "WHAT?" I use my stand punch the knife block on the side of us, causing all the knives to hit Black around his head and chest. "ARRRHUWA! H-HOW DARE- YOU MOR- "ORAAA!" *PUNCH!* He gets sent back flying. "I'm gonna make sure you never walk again… BLUE REASONS! My stand, I figured out it's name at least." Black looks up. "How are these knives hurting me?!" "Look at the knives again! I used my ability, Copy&Paste to redirect your power, and steal it!" He looks up in terror. "SO?! THAT SHOULD MEAN NOTHING TO ME!" I sigh. "Good grief. I'm gonna teach you a lesion now! BLUE REASONS!" It summons. "Yare Yare… Here's todays lesion. NEVER! EVER! GET ME PISSED OFF!" Blue Reasons barrages him with punches. "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA! ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA! ORA ORA ORA! OOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Black gets flown back into the street. "Now let me have the rest of my day in peace…" I fall over, and hear the sound of Sayori screaming before I pass out.

It's blurry… I can't see myself, or anything for that matter. I feel numb to anything but pain. I can't stand my rips, they hurt like hell. Like cutting yourself on a thin, sharp knife and cleaning it with alcohol. I was in pain, but I saw in angel in front of me. Sayori..? She's crying and trying to carry me… I feel so bad for her, poor girl. She shouldn't be involved in my affairs like this, dangerous ones at that. I can't help but smile. She means the world to me, so it's time she knows that. And I'll be damned if some moron I don't even know is gonna fuck up my chance with her. As I start to wake up, I hear a voice…

Wammu: Muda da. You cannot fight anymore, Caesar. Die in peace.

Caesar: … So… What?!

Wammu: Huh? *Shink!*

Wammu: M-My lip ring! But why? What do you hope to gain from this?!

Caesar: Heh heh… An inhuman monster like you would never understand. But I'm fighting to save a life! Just like my father! *Caesar wraps up the ring with his bandanna*

Caesar: JOJO! THIS IS THE LAST OF MY HAMON! USE IT TO DEFEAT THIS BASTARDS!

The screams of Caesar rang the household, letting Joseph Joestar his location. After finding the mangled corpse of their Italian friend, JoJo screams out one last shriek for his best friend. Lisa lisa cries in silence. Caesar Zeppeli, was dead.

Joseph: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

I don't know who Caesar is, but I still instinctively cry. Oh God… What the hell are this visons? I see another one…

Kratos: ZEUS! Your son has returned! I bring the destruction of Olympus!

And then another…

Snake: Raiden! Get out of there!

Another…

Monika: We can't keep doing this forever… I'm not strong enough to help anymore, just leave me, AJ!

AJ: NO! I refuse! There has to be another way!

None of these make any sense…

Kira: KILLER QUEEN! BITS ZA DUSTO! SWITCH ON! *POP* I-I DID IT! I ACTIVATED BITS ZA DUSTO!

My head hurts. I begin to recover from the trauma, and see Sayori, her body shaking trembling as she cries into my arms. I just wanna be in her life again… I'm already tired of this… Can I keep up with the rest of them..? I think I'll have the next day with just the two of us, to make up for lost time. We can continue this "Stand" thing later… Wait… OH SHIT JOTARO-SAN'S GONNA BE ATTACKED ANY SECOND NOW!

To Be Continued===


End file.
